howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Ruffnut Thorston
This is the gallery page for Ruffnut Thorston. Gallery Ruffnut_Thorston.png|Ruff in the first movie Ruffnut Thorston HtTYD2.png|Ruff in the 2nd movie Race to the Edge Ruffnut.png|Ruff in Race to the Edge Ruffut and Tuffnut.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut_and_Tuffnut.jpg Concept art.jpg|Concept art P33 ruffnut iuri lioi.jpg|Concept art for the 2nd movie Ruff HTTYD2.jpg ruffnut-tuffnut-barf-belch-1.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch Ruff & Tuff Older.jpg|An Older Ruff & Tuff in HTTYD2 twins.jpg Tumblr n2bv9fmY9g1rj6bnqo1 500-1-.png Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno7 1280-1-.jpg Original-1-.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.jpg|"That was cloooooooooose... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2787.jpg|Oooooooooooohhhhhhh... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2790.jpg|myyyyyyyyyyyyyy... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2800.jpg|me likey... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg|take me..." Tuffnut and eret.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4815.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4818.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg Bb 3.JPG vlcsnap-2013-03-09-03h27m55s199.png|"Hey guys! Need a haaaaaand?" Twins.png Ruff takin Barf.jpg|"Oh, it's over, alright."|link=Twinsanity Jws890.png Jws1149.png Jws1144.png Jws1191.png Jws1192.png Jws1202.png Jws1205.png Wrzeniek i Szpadka.png|Ruff trains Scauldy Wrzeniekwrzenieciszpadka.png Jws1241.png Scauldron gallery 2.jpg|"I'm gonna miss you, Scauldy, but look, anytime you wanna visit, I'll kick Tuffnut out to make room. No problem, okay?" tumblr_mzqei5YtHm1qijewwo8_500.png|Ruffnut after she cut her hair to help Scauldy Shorthaired ruffie.jpg|"Did anyone ever tell you?" Jws1243.png 988565 10153282788170020 3467694622420305199 n.jpg Tumblr npah63nsMh1qmzwx0o1 r1 1280.png ruff.png|"Watch it, pal." What a cliff hanger.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg The twins crying.jpg Ruffnut.tuffnut.snotlout.rtte.jpg Race to the Edge-still01.jpg I just hope you learned something.jpg somebody keeps stealing our tower.png Have DragonWill Travell 1.png RTTEe1.12.PNG Boom.png RTTEe1.18.PNG RTTEe1.16.PNG RTTEe1.11.PNG Quake Rattle and Roll gallery 2.png Namey rock 2.png 454261091.jpg oh loki please let it be so.png B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png 9e7e52afdc7bcfcc0cd8ae32a6642f90.png Tumblr nnfh7qL45c1utfhqbo1 1280.jpg|deleted scene of Ruffnut,Tuffnut,and Snotlout's reaction to Stoick's death Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-9-Quake-Rattle-and-Roll.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0134.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0425.jpg IMG 1528.png Tumblr o0xpm6cTA01rkiqugo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nyjj5tMHDN1qzmmzso1 1280.png Tumblr nyn8taytOL1qzmmzso1 1280.png 12371034 10153626336515020 2523650523311539801 o.jpg 12697304 10153722343850020 1832019798221049720 o.jpg ScreenEOD4.png Fourbadmoon.jpg Fivebadmoon.jpg Sixbadmoon.jpg Sevenbadmoon.jpg Eightbadmoon.jpg 26badmoon.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience14.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience15.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II66.jpg Shock and Awe27.jpg Shock and Awe28.jpg Shock and Awe30.jpg Shock and Awe31.jpg Shock and Awe33.jpg Shock and Awe34.jpg Snow_Way_Outthree.jpg Snow_Way_Out64.jpg Snow_Way_Out65.jpg Snow_Way_Out73.jpg Snow_Way_Out80.jpg Night of the Hunters part II40.jpg Night of the Hunters part II41.jpg Night of the Hunters part II43.jpg Night of the Hunters part II48.jpg Night of the Hunters part II56.jpg Night of the Hunters part II57.jpg Night of the Hunters part II130.jpg Team Astridfive.jpg Team Astrideleven.jpg Team Astrid12.jpg Team Astrid37.jpg Night of the Hunters part I118.jpg Night of the Hunters part I174.jpg Night of the Hunters part I208.jpg Night of the Hunters part I209.jpg Night of the Hunters part I210.jpg Night of the Hunters part I211.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0140.jpg Kiddnaping eretttyd 2 by lupoxvector-d7hgmub.png Torch-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-33847703-833-511.png Jws865.png Dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk (4).jpg Screenshot 14.PNG Screenshot 4.PNG Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.06-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.10 -2012.08.08 17.41.04-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.04 -2012.08.08 17.38.17-.png Flightmare approach twins.png Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-61.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2012.08.09 16.48.09-.png Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-81.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.01 -2012.08.09 17.38.17-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 12.27 -2012.08.23 19.39.18-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.41 -2012.08.09 17.48.09-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 19.39 -2012.08.23 20.01.55-.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 18.56 -2012.11.17 02.05.08-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.39 -2012.11.17 01.06.24-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.34 -2012.11.17 01.06.00-.png Gang minus astrid.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 09.50 -2012.12.15 01.16.37-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.58 -2012.12.15 01.06.39-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.33 -2012.12.15 01.06.03-.png Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 13.mp4 snapshot 01.08 -2012.09.19 21.09.35-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 37.mp4 snapshot 11.37 -2012.09.20 18.58.36-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 35.mp4 snapshot 10.44 -2012.09.20 18.55.31-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34.mp4 snapshot 10.38 -2012.09.20 18.52.10-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 75.mp4 snapshot 18.19 -2012.09.23 01.04.32-.jpg Lil Lullaby returns with riders.png Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Fangmaster 5.png Fangmaster 4.png Fangmaster 3.png Fangmaster 2.png Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Original (2).jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Asleep.png A Grim Retreat19.jpg A Grim Retreat20.jpg Ruffnutandhiccup.jpg|Ruffnut rides on Toothless for the first time (onscreen) Ruffontoothlessforthefirsttime.jpg A Grim Retreat23.jpg A Grim Retreat25.jpg Itsheather2.jpg DD S4 RttE E10 0221.jpg Viggo's Flightmare 17.png Viggo's Flightmare 16.png Viggo's Flightmare 15.png Viggo's Flightmare 14.png Viggo's Flightmare 13.png Viggo's Flightmare 12.png Viggo's Flightmare 11.png Viggo's Flightmare 10.png Viggo's Flightmare 9.png Viggo's Flightmare 8.png Viggo's Flightmare 7.png Viggo's Flightmare 6.png Viggo's Flightmare 5.png Viggo's Flightmare 4.png Viggo's Flightmare 3.png Viggo's Flightmare 2.png Viggo's Flightmare 1.png Viggo's Flightmare 33.png Viggo's Flightmare 31.png Viggo's Flightmare 30.png Viggo's Flightmare 29.png Viggo's Flightmare 21.png Viggo's Flightmare 91.png Wild Daga Plant.png Buffalord 31.png Buffalord 30.png Cavern Crasher 45.png Cavern Crasher 59.png Cavern Crasher 46.png Cavern Crasher 113.png Cavern Crasher 112.png Cavern Crasher 117.png Cavern Crasher 231.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 224.png MN 17.png MN 16.png MN 15.png MN 14.png MN 13.png MN 12.png Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Sharpshot 5.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery